


The Whole Package

by MadeofLilies



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: An Innuendo, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeofLilies/pseuds/MadeofLilies
Summary: This is short as hell but so is my energy bar so... Enjoy!





	The Whole Package

“You should get a cleaning lady.”

“You should go back to sleep.”

His face is pressed into your neck, hints of stubble tickling you when he speaks.

“I’m serious, Peter, there’s spider webs on the ceiling.”

“How d’you know it’s not me?”

You snort, dramatically and a little too loud, just like you always do when he says stuff like that.

“If that’s the case, I should be worried ‘bout your target, spider boy.”

A mess of mousy locks raises, barely leaving any distance between your faces. He’s smiling.

“Ahem, it’s Spider- **MAN** , thank you very much. And I do **not** need a cleaning lady.”

“I’m pretty sure this is how hoarders are born.”

“I don’t hoard, I flourish in my own filth, there’s a difference. And if you really want to do something about that then maybe you should.”

You flick his nose with your own and his smile widens.

“Not my apartment, not my business.”

“It could be.”

He’s beaming. So are you.

“You’re asking me to move in so I can be your housekeeper, spider boy?”

“Of course not. You’re not lifting a pinky around here if you say yes. I’m gonna take care of everything… might even buy a sexy maid costume. You’re getting the whole package, babe.”

You laugh, cuddling closer to him despite the heat. 

“And how would I ever pay you back for all of that?”

“I can think of a few ways.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is short as hell but so is my energy bar so... Enjoy!


End file.
